paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This Isn't What I thought
Little Sequel to Torn from everything I love. Kinda a more happy spirited one. I did it in Treks Point of Veiw and I shortened it from 2 weeks into a single day (all the stuff that happens happened over a 2ihs week period) And the morning is a Bit mellowed down (I dont think you would engoy me crying for 2 hours) Anyway Hope you like it! Characters * Everest * Trek * Tatiana * Elbert * Bluebell * Golden * Splatter * Seal Story I sat in my room slowly packing things into my Bag. I shut my eyes slowly and slipped my backpack on. I sighed sitting down. It was the first day of school, yeah all pups don't like it, but for me it was even worse. We had just moved and It would be a while till I see any of my friends again. I get too go to school, alone, and even better, all my siblings are in different classes. We don't even have lunch together. So i'm alone...again. I sighed opening my door and walking out. Tatiana, Elbert and Kilimanjaro were all talking. Dad was bringing Isis too her special school and Mom was about to bring me and my siblings to school. I sighed again taking a deep breath. “I’m Ready!” I said even though it was a lie. I could never be truly ready for what I was about to face. “Great!” My mom said walking to the door. “Come on guys time to go!” We all got into the car and she drove us to the school. It didn't take long, at least not nearly as long as the buss too my old school was, and I was soon at the school. I took another deep breath fighting tears as I remembered my friends who wouldn't be here too support me. I stepped out. My mom waved goodbye and I was on my own again. Tatiana, Elbert and Kilimanjaro had seemed too see another pup who looked like they needed help and were running too help her. So I just walked over to the large group of freshman looking pups. Soon they started orientation and once they were done we were sent off too our Classes. I had Bluebell as my teacher, it took me a while to find her but I did soon and got too her class. When I sat down I looked across the room and thought I saw somepup I knew. ‘Is that Seal?’ I thought squinting my eyes too look across the room but before I could somepup sat next too me. “Hey My Names Splatter!” She said. I glanced over at her and smiled. “Hey Splatter, My names Trek.” I said. She smiled as a Stretched out my paw and she shook it grining. “Its Very nice too meet you!” She said. “Hello Student's!” Bluebell said cutting me off before I could say something else too Splatter. “Hello!” The other pups and myself said. “Its nice to have you all here, Did you all have a good summer?” She asked. There were murmurs of varying answers across the room as pups all shouted out their answers. “Well that's great, Now let's get started!” She said. The class passed by fast and soon it was time for us too go to lunch. Splatter said that I could come with her too lunch and meet her friends. I was glad to possibly make some friends and as we walked she also seemed to be happy too have made my friendship. She lead me outside were a group of pups sat. “Hey Germany!” Splatter said sitting next to another pup. “Hey Splatter!” Germany said patting a spot next to her. “I made a friend! Are you proud!” Splatter said sitting down. Germany looked up at me and smiled. “Nice too meet you!” She said. “Nice too meet you, I'm Trek.” I replied and sat down behind them. From just watching them I found out the named of Germany, Reese, Kanini and Golden and forged a slight friendship between them. About halfway through lunch I thought I saw Seal again, this time I decided to walk over to him. “Trek?” Seal said looking over at me. As soon as I heard him I recognized the voice. “SEAL!” I said running over to him. “I didn't know you were going here!” Seal said too me. “Me Either!” I replied. Soon we started talking about summer, our missing friends and everything inbetween. About a Half Hour into the conversation I was cut off by the bell and had to go home. “Sorry Seal, See you tomorrow!” I said. He waved goodbye and I started to walk over to where I saw my siblings. “So how was it?” Elbert said placing a paw on my shoulder. “It wasn't what I thought, that's for sure!” I replied. “Well it was good though right?” Tatiana asked. I nodded happily. Even though my friends aren't here I guess, I can make new friends and I guess they were right, It will be okay!